mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Grosse Encounters
Grosse Encounters is episode 3 of Series 6. Synopsis A desperate race occurs for the team when a mysterious fireball crashes in the woods near Saint Hearts. Believing it to be a UFO, the students swamp the site of what turns out to be the MYRA satellite which KORPS are desperate to retrieve. The team must recover the black box while evading KORPS and circumventing the restrictive Section 10 placed on them by Area 5.1, a rival agency on the verge of being shut down. Meanwhile, Mr McNabb sets the students a task of finding out as much as they can about MYRA, without going into the woods. However, Roly, Melissa, and Mr. Flatley all venture into the woods. Melissa is then awarded with a mystery prize, which turns out to be helping Frank clean the playground. Trivia *At least 120 KORPS agents are arrested during the M.I.9 ambushes. *KORPS divisions featured: KLAVIKLE *Area 5.1 is a parody of Area 51. *The title is a parody of close encounters. *Area 5.1 is no longer seen as useful since the end of the Cold War. *Tom appears to be very sarcastic in this episode, however he usually does not understand other people's sarcastic remarks. *When Dan and Zoe are in Flatley's office, you can see the poster for Avril Franklin's chilli eating contest from "Day of the Jacket". *Roly references "E.T." *Goof: Despite Saint Hearts only changing it's name recently from Bleakwood Academy, the map used by Area 5.1 reads Saint Hearts. While it is possible that the map was redrawn soon after the renaming, it is also unlikely. Gallery Grosse Encounters Still 1.jpg| Grosse Encounters Still 2.jpg| Grosse Encounters Still 3.jpg| MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.1.jpg|Map MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.2.jpg|MYRA Satellite MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.3.jpg|MYRA Blackbox MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.4.jpg|Franks briefs the team MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.5.jpg|Metal Detector MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.6.jpg|Night Vision Goggles MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.7.jpg|Heat Sensor Watch MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.8.jpg|No Entry signs in the woods MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.9.jpg|Zoe MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.10.jpg|Zoe in army gear MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.11.jpg|Zoe Night Vision Goggles MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.12.jpg|Heat Sensor Watch activated MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.13.jpg|Anisha looking for the Blackbox MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.14.jpg|Anisha checking in with HQ MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.15.jpg|MYRA Blackbox MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.16.jpg|Dan and Anisha observing Mr Grosse MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.17.jpg|General Flopsy and Nigh Vision Goggles MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.18.jpg|The Limbic Stimulator. MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.19.jpg|Tom examining the capabilities of MYRA MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.20.jpg|MYRA found the M.I High base MI9 File 1 - Area 5.1.jpg|M.I.9 File MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.22.jpg|Mr Flatley's Book MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.23.jpg|Mr Flatley's Book MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.24.jpg|Zoe uses the Limbic Stimulator on Grosse MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.25.jpg|Reprogramming MYRA with decoy locations MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.26.jpg|Korps HQ MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.27.jpg|Korps using MYRA to find locations MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.28.jpg|Crime Minister launching the attack MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.29.jpg|Crime Minister launching the attack MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.30.jpg|Ambush alert MI High Series 6 - Episode 3.31.jpg|Number of Korps agents arrested Alien.jpg|Zoe dresses as an Alien Videos Category:Series 6